I Hate You!
by SailorSenshiStar
Summary: Usagi is an exchange student from Japan. She manages to strike a fire in Darien, an obnoxious older student, and that's when her troubles really begin ... and it's not gonna be pretty!
1. First day

I Hate You

By: SailorKittyMoon

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor moon

Chapter 1

Summary: Usagi has just arrived from Japan and is on her first day at school. She befriends the girls and is finally beginning to enjoy herself. But I guess some things aren't meant to last, meet Raye's boyfriend, Darien and its hate at first sight between him and Usagi!

Usagi tried to ignore all the heated glares she was receiving from everyone in the corridors. It wasn't really her fault she kept on bumping into people, she did try to avoid it but clumsiness came naturally with her as did the unnatural urge to punch the face of anyone who shoved her around on purpose.

"Watch it, weirdo!" she heard a deep voice rumble from above her.

She gulped, gathered herself together then decided to look up, "Umm … I'm really sorry, I wasn't really looking where I was going," she said apologetically, 'Great, it's only my first day and I've already acquired a nickname.'

"Not surprised," he muttered under his breath.

Usagi glared at him, 'What a creep,' she thought as she took in his appearance. He was a tall guy, with midnight blue orbs for eyes and dark, lush ebony hair; dressed in beige combats and a tight, white fitness top which did nothing to avoid the display of possibly hours of training in the gym. Sure, he was cute, but he seriously lacked in the manners department.

Just then a raven haired girl appeared from behind him, "Sorry," she said, "my boyfriend has a weird habit of being rude to anyone he doesn't know." She gave him an accusing look. "Even to old people," she added with another teasing glance.

He grinned at her lazily before slipping an arm around her waist, "Hello to you too, babe."

"The perfect picture of innocence, I don't think so."

"Come on, babe. It was a time of desperateness, but I thought we were well past that episode, its history!" he said giving his girlfriend a lazy smirk.

"Smart-ass!"

Usagi grinned stupidly by their side, what else she could do anyhow. Not knowing either of them she couldn't exactly butt in and say what she really wanted to say like, 'It was not so pleasant meeting you, now if you'll excuse me, I'll be on my way.'

"Sorry about this, I'm Raye by the way. You new here?"

"Yeah, I'm Usagi."

"Well, nice to meet you, this is my boyfriend Darien."

Usagi sighed, noticing a not-so-subtle possessive hint in Raye's voice.

'Wish I could say the same about the jerk, but unfortunately I can't,' Usagi thought as she smiled at Raye.

"So which class you in?"

"Err … I'm not really sure to tell you the truth. I was looking for reception to be honest."

"Here, why don't I show you?" she looked at her watch, "Well, then again I can't. Sorry, I'm late for practice. Darien, sweetheart could you please take her?"

All this time Darien had been trying to wait patiently for his girlfriend to finish talking with this … 'girl' so that they could get a move on. But no, the damned girl had to be so polite! Although he did like that bit about her, he was still getting frustrated.

"Why me, ask one of your other friends, I'm outta here!"

He was about to make a run for it when out of nowhere Raye turned glassy eyes on him, and then looked way. "Sweetheart, why me?" he repeated in a feeble attempt to gain his girlfriend's sympathy, "I'm gonna get late as well you know."

"So you're more bothered about getting late than for doing what your girlfriend wants you to do?"

"Why do you always have to do this?" he gave a huff, and then turned towards Usagi, "Come on," he muttered.

"Aww, thanks love, I promise I'll pay you back for it!" she said hurriedly.

"You better do how about we start with the payment right now?" he murmured suggestively moving closer to her lips.

Raye gave him a quick kiss, "I'm late right now, but next time no excuses. 'K?"

"Yeah, whatever," he muttered.

By now, Usagi was drowning herself in self-pity, just her luck; she gets stuck with the biggest jerk known to humanity.

Darien headed towards the left corridor, Usagi right behind.

"Could you slow down please? I know you've got long legs and everything but, I'm not like you so I'm getting kinda tired."

"I haven't got time for this. Just keep running and try to keep up".

Once again Usagi glared at him, 'I hate you!'

"Yeah, it was wicked wasn't it? Especially when he got kicked in the face and all that blood came out!"

"Yeah man, and then he just pounced, like a cheetah, man!"

Usagi shifted on to her other foot. She had been standing here for the last 10 minutes listening to these saddos talking about wrestling. Apparently Darien had 'run' into one of his friends, namely Andrew.

'Why am I waiting here anyway?' she asked herself.

'Duh! You don't know where else to go,' she answered her own query.

She suddenly gave a frustrated sigh. 'Oh I give up, I hate this school, I hate the people here and I most definitely hate Darien.'

Well, ok I used to be a lazy cow in Japan; I couldn't get up early in the morning, I haven't changed. I used to be really clumsy; can anyone notice any difference? No! So why the hell come to America? Nothings changed. I'm still the person I used to be.'

"Trust me; it'll be a great improvement for you. You can make new friends and you can improve your habits."

That was what her mom had said to her when they were coming here. Why couldn't she just let her be? Usagi loved her friends in Japan, her school, even her teachers, her home and most of all her own country. She missed everything about it: the food, the language, the people, and the places she could go to, everything!

Just then she felt her eyes sting. She knew that if she didn't get out of here soon she'd end up crying right in front of these guys. And right now, she wasn't in any mood of giving Darien a chance to tease her more. He'd teased her about her hair, her eyes, her height, her fitness and anything he didn't like. She seriously did hate him and she was eager to get as far away from him as possible. The office would help right now. Her feelings of sympathy for herself had died away as soon as she remembered the jerk standing in front of her. She stuck up her middle finger behind his back and then decided to find her own way around.

Finally, she'd found it and all on her own. Of course it had taken a bit of time but she'd been able to retrace her path after she'd remembered walking past a certain classroom more than 10 times. She'd also found out what class she was in now. Thankfully it wasn't far from the office so she didn't have to get lost more than once.

As she reached the door to the class, she slowly slid the handle round. She could hear lots of chatter coming from the inside, which included an oddly familiar voice.

As she stepped in, the room went deathly silent. Usagi slightly tripped on a wayward pencil as she made her way to the teacher's desk. She reddened slightly but continued forward nonetheless. She handed her new form tutor the note, which she had been told to give to him.

He quickly scanned the note then turned back to Usagi; he studied her for a while before turning back to the class.

"Class, we have a new member joining our class today. Her name's Usagi Tsukino and she's from Japan. I'm Mr Ted by the way. Now can I have a volunteer please to help her find her way around school?"

A small hand slowly rose up into the air.

"Thank you Amy. I'm sure you'll be of great help to Miss Tsukino. Now class settle down and I'll take the register. Usagi, could you please go and sit on the table that's on Amy's right. Ok, Brian?"

"Present."

"Kim?"

"Present."

"Bruce?"

"Here!"

The registration continued, and Usagi decided to make small talk with Amy. They started by asking a few questions about each other. Amy was a top grade student at the school, and she lived with her mom who was a nurse. Usagi explained how she came about to live in America and about her family. They had a laugh over her brother, Shingo, and Amy started telling her a bit about every person in the class.

"Amy?"

"Present."

"Darien?"

"Hey, Sir!"

Usagi paled. Oh no, she thought, not him! Please God let it be someone else. Please! She slowly turned around in her chair to look towards the back of the class. She groaned inwardly, why me!

"He's cute, isn't he?" Amy asked Usagi.

"What? Who? Where?"

"Darien, I mean."

"Yeah, whatever."

"You don't like him?"

"Why would I?"

"Well, two reasons actually. Firstly he's really nice-looking, although he's going out with Raye, and secondly you've been staring at him for the last 5 minutes, so I assumed you might be interested."

"Well you assumed wrong, Miss Brain-box. 'Cause from my point of view, he doesn't deserve anyone, especially someone like Raye, although she does seem to lack in the taste department. I mean look at him, anyone would think he's the high school jerk," she paused dramatically, "Which he probably is!"

"Well, he's not the 'high school jerk' as you would put it, in fact he's the 'high school heart throb' and he's only flirting with those girls for fun."

"Wouldn't Raye mind?"

"No, not really. She knows it means nothing. Besides she trusts him a lot, anyhow."

"How'd you know that?"

"Well, she is one of my best friends".

"Raye's your friend!"

"Yeah."

Usagi blushed a deep crimson. Oh oh!

"Umm … I didn't really mean what I said before. I mean I don't think she's got bad taste, if you like guys like … 'him'. Honestly!"

Amy gave a silent laugh. "Don't worry, your secret's safe with me."

Usagi gave a thankful smile.

"Thanks!"

"So do you wanna go and meet the gang at break?"

"I'm not really sure. I mean it's kind of embarrassing. What if they don't like me?"

"I'm sure they will. And we're not really a big group. Just the four of us, there's me, Mina, Raye and Lita."

"That sounds really nice. Are you sure they wouldn't mind?"

"I'm positive! Now come on; the first bell's about to go."


	2. Meet the gang

I Hate You!

By: SailorKittyMoon

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor moon

Briiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing!

Usagi heaved a relieved sigh as the bell for lunchtime rang loud and clear. She'd already missed break 'cause her teacher had wanted her to stay behind to help her sort out previous work and arrangements and by now she was beginning to starve!

"Hey, Usagi, you coming?" Amy asked.

"Yeah, two secs, I just need to put my stuff in the locker!"

"Hey Amy, you heading out yet?" asked a blond haired girl as she came up next to her.

"In a bit, I'm waiting for Usagi."

"Usagi, who's that?"

Usagi took a deep breath before she decided to poke her head out of her locker.

"Hi, I'm Usagi," she said nervously as she stared at the girl standing in front of her.

"Umm ... Hi, have we met before?"

"Not that I can remember."

"Oh well, nice to meet you anyhow Usagi, I'm Mina!"

"Nice to meet you, too."

"Usagi's new here, from Japan."

"Cool, so how's the weather there?"

"Nice?"

"Good, so do you think I'll need lots of bikinis?"

Usagi sweat dropped, "Maybe."

"Sorry Usagi, could you mind Mina? She's obsessed about 'touring the world'!"

Usagi laughed. "Yeah, I'd like to do that as well! It sounds really exciting!"

"Wow, you're the first person who's as ambitious as I am!"

"Well, some of us use our heads! That doesn't mean you Usagi, I bet you want to do something worthwhile when you grow older don't you?"

"Well, I haven't really thought about that yet."

"At least you're thinking about it. Our Mina here wants to get married to a rich 'dude' and then waste all his money."

"Hey, I don't want to waste his money. I want to put it to good use."

"Doing what, sweetheart?"

"Well, making me look good. I mean I could become god's gift to all men if I wanted. Plus, after I tour the world I can tell all of you lot about it, then you wouldn't feel so left out and can always pretend you've done the same thing!"

"Not interested!"

"Fine, you're loss. Now do you two wanna get a move on? We're getting kind of late and you do know how Raye manages to blow a fuse if she doesn't see anyone of us when she's expecting to!"

"Come on then!"

As they headed outside Mina began throwing countless questions at Usagi.

"So how come you've come to America?"

Usagi once again described her story!

"So who's in your family? Where do you live? Do you like it here? Do you think any of the guys are cute? Have you got a boyfriend? Who's your best friend?"

Usagi stared at Mina for a while. 'Wow! She sure can talk,' she thought.

"My mom, my dad and my brother! Alison Street! It's all right! No, not yet! Nope! Molly!"

"What did I ask you anyhow?"

Amy sighed. "And here Usagi, you meet the stupid one."

"Just because you're so smart you don't have to make fun of people who're … stupider than you!"

"Not just me."

"Ok you two. I'm glad you're having this conversation and all but, does Raye usually look like that when you meet up with her?"

Amy and Mina looked up and gulped.

"Guess what Amy?"

"Yeah, we're in big trouble aren't we?"

"Honestly? Yeah!"

Usagi turned from Amy to Mina then to Raye. As they drew closer to the tree, Raye's voice rang out in the now silent playing field.

"Where the hell have you two been?"

Mina gave a nervous laugh. "We were just … talking?"

"You were talking?" she said it more of a statement than a question.

Usagi decided to interrupt, "Raye, it was actually my fault. I didn't know where the lockers were so Amy showed me and then it took me sometime to put my stuff away and Mina was just passing along and decided to wait for me, so I'm really sorry."

"I guess that explains it. Why couldn't you just say that before you two?"

"Maybe because we didn't get a chance to say anything."

"Yeah, ok! I'm sorry! Happy?"

"Why would I be happy if you say sorry?"

"Ok Mina, shut up about it now!"

"Ok."

"Oh yeah, you're that girl I met in the corridor aren't you, Usagi, right?"

"Yeah."

"Nice, so I believe that Darien escorted you like a right gentleman?"

"Not really! I found my own way round; although, he was really nice," Usagi replied as the biggest understatement of the year.

Amy gave a cough.

"Good, I'm glad. Anyhow, you've met Amy and Mina. So this is Lita," Raye said pointing at a brunette who was setting out a picnic behind Raye.

"What's she doing?'

"Oh sorry, it's just that we lot like eating outside. We usually have a huge feast and Lita's the main cook."

"Wow, neat!"

"Yeah well, nice you could join us. We usually have loads of extra food left most of the time!"

"Thanks guys. I really appreciate your help, although I think I'm becoming a little too homey. I guess I'll go eat lunch somewhere else."

"Hey, don't go. I really like you. Plus, I don't think anyone would mind. Would you guys?"

Everyone shook their heads no, except for Lita who was still occupied.

"Well, now that's sorted, let's get down to eating. I'm starving!"

"You're always hungry Mina!"

"I am a growing girl ya know!"

"Yeah sweetheart, just make sure you don't grow too much!"

"Shut up Amy!"

Finally, as the girls settled down to eat, Lita and Usagi got introduced to each other and Raye and Usagi decided to get down to a little 'chit chat'.

Just as they were getting ready to relax a little before the bell went, Darien and his 'gang' decided to join them.

"Hey babe, how's it goin'?"

"Aww sweetheart, I was beginning to miss you!" Raye pouted.

On the other side, Mina and Lita were pretending to puke while Amy was trying to stifle a giggle. Usagi was sure she really was going to puke, especially when they started kissing each other passionately right in front of everyone. She caught the eye of one of the guys, who gave her a smile and then raised his eyes heavenwards. Usagi smiled back at him, she was sure she was going to like this guy. Whoever he was?

"Darling, you remember Usagi here?"

"How could I forget?"

Usagi, who was beginning to get irritated at the mere sight of him, decided to stick her tongue out at him while Raye wasn't looking, Darien replied by mouthing "Grow up!" to her. Just for effect she also decided to stick her finger up her throat and pretended to puke on the grass. In return, he stuck up his middle finger at her, which made Usagi smirk. She pulled a posture which evidently stated, 'Now look who's being immature!'

"Sweetheart, I really need to go now, the guys are challenging me to a footie match."

"Aww, already? I guess I can understand. I'll see ya later."

"Yeah, and Usagi, do you wear glasses by any chance?"

"No, why?"

"Oh, just wondering," he smirked before he got up and ran towards the field, his friends following suite.

Usagi fumed, "What did he mean by that?"

"Usagi dear, there's no need to get mad. He just likes teasing people. I mean seriously, the man teases me about my perfume!" Raye said and then starts laughing.

Usagi looked at her for a while, then thought, 'Well if you'd open your eyes (?), maybe you'd notice that he's not only teasing me but practically trying to insult me! And guess what? It does hurt you know!'

"Sorry if you're mad Usagi, he gets on my nerves as well. But, you have to admit, he does look really cute when he does that," Mina whispered in her ear.

Usagi gave her a thankful smile and then a disgusted look.

"Hey, at least you seemed to like my first thought!"

When school was over Usagi decided to race home. She wasn't in the mood of meeting up with the other guys just yet, although they'd been really nice to her. As she unlocked the front door, she could hear her mum talking on the phone. When Usagi entered, her mum gave her a two minutes sign with her hand. Meanwhile, Usagi began the scavenger hunt for food. She hadn't been able to eat much at school because she didn't want to seem like such a pig in front of the others. Although, even then her mouth had been watering at the sight of the food. She had to admit it; Lita was a great cook.

Just when she was about to look in the fridge her mum got off the phone.

"You look starved sweet heart! Didn't you have your lunch?"

Instantly Usagi remembered the untouched lunch in her bag. She had been looking forward to eating that until Raye had insisted that she join them. She ran towards the lounge where she had carelessly tossed her bag when she had come in. As she took her specially made lunch out of her bag (some sort of rice dish, very popular in Japan!) her Mum came and joined her.

"So how was your first day?"

"It was all right!" Usagi said in-between a mouthful of food.

"Good, so did you make any nice new friends?"

"Yeah, they're really nice," Usagi paused to take a gulp, and then decided to head towards the kitchen for some water.

"Any cute boys?"

Usagi paused, turned around and looked at her mum.

"Why do you always have to ask me that? You know I'm not interested."

"Well, no harm in asking!"

"Sorry mum, I'm really tired right now though so do you mind if a go to bed?"

"Sure sweetheart and your cat just went out a little while ago. Glad at least she's starting to make it home here."

Usagi suddenly shot up, "Oh no, Luna! I forgot to tell her where I was going."

"Don't worry sweetheart, I'm sure she wouldn't mind. In fact, I'd be surprised if she'd know where you went even after you tell her," she decided to add.

"You don't understand Mum, when did she go?"

"A few minutes ago, through the cat flap."

"Oh shit!"

"Now young lady mind your language."

"Sorry Mum gotta rush. I'll be back soon. Bye!" with that she opened the front door, ran outside and then decided to take a left. Unfortunately, bumping into a very hard someone …


	3. Sailor Scouts

I Hate You!

By: SailorKittyMoon

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor moon

"Ouf!"

"What?"

Usagi squealed as she tried to regain her balance but failed miserably and landed painfully on her rear.

"Watch where you're going?" she heard a dreadfully familiar voice roar from above her.

"_Gomen_," she replied from her sprawled out position on the pavement, as she looked up and say the face of the one person she seriously didn't want to be seeing!

"What?" he asked, looking confusedly at her.

"I mean, sorry."

Darien laughed as he recognised her, "So we meet again," then cracked another of his oh so famous jokes, "I've never noticed this before but, you're hairstyle really does resemble Meatballs doesn't it?"

Usagi took this in account and then fumed, "Why you self conceited jerk! How dare you?"

"Calm down Meatball Head, I mean Usagi, it was only a joke."

"Well excuse me for forgetting to laugh!"

"What is it with you? Can't you even take a joke?"

"Fine you can call me Meatball Head, and I can call you an Ass-hole. Fair enough?"

"Sure, it doesn't hurt me, unlike some people I can take a joke!"

"Who said I was joking?" Usagi remarked walking past him with her head held high and her nose stuck up in the air.

"Some day I sure as hell am going to strangle that girl. Talk about temper!" Darien muttered under his breath before placing his hands back in his pocket and continuing his walk.

Usagi had looked everywhere for Luna, where had that feline gone? She'd let her out of her sight for only a few hours and she was already getting lost. 'Once I get my hands on that fur ball, I swear she isn't going to hear the end of it,' Usagi thought angrily.

Suddenly, she heard a scream from behind her. In a rush she found herself in a deserted park, the scream was now beginning to get louder and was seemingly coming from her left. Usagi leaped through a bush and in the process of doing so transformed into Sailor Moon.

As she took in the scene before her, Usagi nearly fainted. In front of her were two girls dressed exactly in the same type of clothing as her except theirs were a blood red and a dark green colour.

As she drew closer she could see of what appeared to look like a greyish looking monster that had just attacked a young girl and badly wounded her, she was being taken care of by another girl, and this one was wearing a blue fuku.

Usagi moved closer to the scene and put up her guard. She still didn't know who these girls were, and she had the duty of destroying a monster on her hands; she was determined to get the job done as soon as possible!

"Venus Love Chain Encircle!"

There was a sudden outburst of energy as a blast flew towards the monster, trapping it in a tight chain.

"Jupiter Thunder Dragon!"

Another blast of energy was released, this time the force of the attack was so powerful that the monster ended up as a pile of dust. Usagi squealed, the monster had been destroyed and no effort from her part. Then a thought hit her, she stopped midway kicking her legs behind her and stared at the girls who were now surrounding the wounded girl.

Who the hell were they anyway? Were they by any chance a new threat? Usagi found herself heading towards the girls who were now speaking in hushed whispers.

"On the count of three we grab her, ok?"

"Yeah."

"One."

"Hurry up; I think she's gaining on us."

"Two."

"Three!"

All the girls pounced on the unknowing Usagi. She screamed loudly as she felt a tight grip around her stomach.

"Let go of me you creeps!" she shouted at the top of her lungs.

Instantly Sailor Jupiter let go of the now angered Usagi and clutched her ears.

"Owww, she screams even louder than Venus!"

"I told you to let go of me!"

"Who are you?" asked Sailor Mars as she came in front of the rest of the scouts.

"No one that concerns you," Usagi remarked.

"Actually Lady, it does concern me. We are the guardians of this universe and anything that tries to harm it, well let's just say they wouldn't know what hit them."

"You … are the guardians! That's not possible! There are only five guardian scouts in this whole universe. Where did you come from?"

"That's none of your business. Who are you then and who the fuck are those other scouts you're on about?"

"I'm Sailor Moon, guardian of the Earth and surrounding planets, as well as the leader of the Sailor Senshi, Sailor Pluto, Sailor Uranus, Sailor Neptune and Sailor Saturn!"

"Wow, I never knew there were that many scouts on this planet!" Sailor Venus exclaimed.

"There aren't!"

"What do you mean?"

"How can I be so sure to trust you?"

"We could ask the same of you."

"I don't think of other people to trust me without reason, so my reason isn't essential 'cause I don't think it important to gain your trust. I don't know who you lot are, or where you're from and as far as trust is concerned, I don't give a shit about what you think about me. But I sure want to know what you are doing here. What is your business?"

"We," Sailor Mars indicated passing a hand past the scouts, "are the Sailor Senshi, as you claim to be yourself. We are here to protect this planet and if you are any sort of threat to it or it's people, we can assure you, you'll be dealing with the lot of us!"

Usagi looked Sailor Mars up and down, and then dismissed her.

"Who are you?" she asked again, this time indicating her question towards Sailor Venus.

"I am Sailor Venus, this is Sailor Mercury, Sailor Jupiter and last but not least Sailor Mars."

"Right, so what were you doing with the monster?"

"Duh, can't you see? We were destroying it, of course!"

"Yeah I could tell that much Miss Smarty Pants, why were you destroying it?"

"What else do you expect us to do, let it roam the streets and destroy as many people as it can? Besides it's our profession."

"Who do you take your orders from?"

"We take our orders from no one," Sailor Mars said stepping in the discussion once again.

"So who's your leader?"

"We have no leader, we work as a team."

"Sailor Mars, you're forgetting Artemis!"

"Oh he's just a cat!"

"That's not nice. In case you've already forgotten he was the one who made us what we are now in the first place."

"Fat load of good he did to us. We can't even lead a normal life anymore. Fighting these sad monsters and getting injured all the time. What sort of life is that?"

"Don't worry about it Mars, remember we are the Princess's guardians. We have to fulfil this task in order to find her. We might not remember much about her but at least we'll always hold the love and trust she set upon us in our hearts."

Usagi watched the scene unfolding in front of her with new interest. 'When did the Princess come into this?' she asked herself.

"What do you know about the Princess?" she asked Sailor Mars.

"Nothing you should know about."

"Enough with this bull-shit already and just tell me how the Princess is concerned," Usagi demanded.

Sailor Mars looked at Usagi with rage in her eyes, 'How dare she speak to us like that and expect us to take it lightly? It's our Princess we're talking about, why can't she just keep her long nose out of our business?'

Sailor Mars stepped closer to Usagi, "Keep out of our business or I swear I'm going to make you pay!" she threatened and at this, she indicated Sailor Mercury to pick up the limp body of the wounded girl. They were just about to jump off, or however they were planning to exit, when Usagi decided to interrupt.

"Wait!" she said and moved closer to the scouts at the same time.

"What do you want now?" Sailor Mars demanded.

"I can heal her. I can feel the life inside her starting to fade away; she hasn't got much time left. If you give me the chance I can heal her now," Usagi said trying to sound confident, although she knew she was putting a great threat to her life and the girl's.

Sailor Mercury put the girl down, "She's right, I didn't want to admit this at first but I don't think she'll live long enough to be taken to the hospital," she agreed.

Sailor Mars looked concerned then looked up at Usagi. 'Could she be trusted? But we don't really have a choice, it's now or never,' she thought.

"Ok, but if you mess about, I'm sure you understand what I mean".

"You know Mars, not only have you got a bad temper but you can be a right bitch sometimes, hell what do you know about me?" Sailor Mars heard someone say into her head.

"What? Did someone just say something?"

"We didn't even talk Mars!"

"Oh! 'K then."

Usagi meanwhile moved closer to the body, she removed her glove and placed her hand atop the girl's pale one. Closing her eyes she concentrated on her power.

"Moon Crystal Healing Activation."

A bright light began releasing from her hand and it slowly spread through the girl, this carried on for another two minutes and slowly the girl's physical wounds started to disappear. Sailor Mercury switched her laptop on and began to study the girl whose strength was increasing rapidly. Switching to Usagi, she gave out a horrified gasp.

"Someone, get her away from that girl, she's going to kill her!" she screamed.

Suddenly, Sailor Mars thrust her self forward and pulled Usagi off the girl. Usagi opened her eyes blearily and stared at the enraged Sailor Mars.

"Why you-" Sailor Mars began but was halted by Sailor Mercury.

"No Mars, you don't understand. Sailor Moon had her best intentions at heart."

Sailor Mars let goes of Usagi, "What's the problem then?"

"If scientifically explained, Usagi seems to have some sort of huge energy ball surrounding her from the inside and the outside, protecting her and this ball seems to hold some great powers."

"So how was she killing Rini?"

"Unfortunately for her, she hasn't learnt to control her ability just yet. Therefore, she was transferring all her energy into Rini. And as you can see, this was not only a danger to Rini, who wouldn't be able to hold all that energy but also to Sailor Moon. And if I'm not wrong I think she would be aware of that?"

Usagi blushed and looked guiltily at the others, "That's true I'm afraid. But, you have to understand, I didn't have much of a choice."

Sailor Mercury smiled sincerely, "We understand, and we're very thankful to you for saving our friend. God knows what we would've done without her. She's so young as well, only 8 years old," she said looking down upon the now peacefully sleeping child and stroking her hair, "Thank you."

Usagi smiled in return, "You're welcome."

"Although I must warn you; don't try using that technique on anyone else. It's very dangerous and next time there might not be anyone to stop you."

"Yeah, I'll keep that in mind."

Sailor Mars smiled at Usagi, "Although you were really starting to get on my nerves at first, I guess you're not that bad."

"Thanks, I think!"

"I'm glad you've got a soft side to you Mars, a minute ago I was beginning to think that you're entirely rock solid!" Sailor Mars once again heard a voice in her head but decided to ignore it. May be it was just her conscious.

"Come on girls, we better get going now, I've got a special appointment booked."

"Oh no," all the girls groaned in unison.

Usagi smiled as she studied them, she began to wonder what sort of company they would be, then out of nowhere she heard a loud, "SAILOR MOON, WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU ABOUT DOING THAT …" the feline took in her surroundings "HERE!"

Usagi cringed, both inwardly and outwardly, "Lower the decibels Luna, we have company."

Luna looked surprised for a while, "We have?" she asked.

"Yes, meet the … Sailor Scouts, I think."

Luna stared up at the girls who were now looking down at her with thoughtful expressions on their faces. Suddenly, Luna smiled.

"I remember you; it's a pleasure to finally meet you, Mars, Jupiter, Mercury and Venus."

The girls looked surprised, "How do you know us?"

"Sweetheart, I know a lot more than you think I do! Now where's that stupid cat friend of yours, Artemis?"

"Umm … Luna, what are you on about?" Usagi decided to ask.

"Oh yeah, let me introduce you. These are the rest of the Sailor Scouts, the protectors of the princess and the princesses of their leading planets," Luna explained.

"Right, how come you never told me about them before?"

"Well, I wasn't sure what to tell you. You were so used to being around Saturn, Uranus, Neptune and Pluto that you thought you were the only Sailor Scouts. How was I going to make you believe me?"

"Ok, enough about that then, what am I meant to take them as?"

"Don't worry, they're on our side. And it's about time I finally met you, now once again, where's that stupid cat?"

"I think-" but before Sailor Mercury could finish her answer, they heard a nervous laugh coming from behind them. Quickly turning around they came face to face with non-other than Artemis.

"Hey Luna, long time no see, huh?"

"Why you … you thing! Where the fuck did you go, leaving me all on my own in that damned street? I looked everywhere for you and then two months later, you detect me and I don't even hear an apology!" Luna screamed.

Artemis cowered behind Sailor Venus, "Sorry?"

"Whatever, since you've already caused so much trouble and confusion between the girls, why don't you try explaining to them who they are!"

"Sure, I'd be honoured! I'd love to-"

"Cut the cheap talk!"

"Sorry, I hope you've all already been introduced-" Artemis began but was once again cut off, this time by Sailor Mars.

"Yeah we've done the introductions, now who are the 'other scouts'?"

"Well Sailor Mars they're pretty much like you and the rest of the girls. You see, during Queen Serenity's reign, they were 8 leading planets that all vowed to protect the Princess Serenity: Mercury, Venus, Mars, Jupiter, Saturn, Uranus, Neptune and Pluto. You all are the princesses from those planets as well as the strongest warriors."

"You not only vowed to protect the princess, but also become her most trusted and loyal friends. In fact you girls especially and the princess were inseparable, you were great together. But then, through a tragic war you were separated and sent to Earth by the Queen. She gave up her life to save her daughter and her daughter's loved ones, which included the Scouts."

"Fortunately for Pluto, she's the Keeper of Time, which means she cannot be destroyed unless; time suddenly came to a halt. Sailor Saturn was also known as the Sailor Scout of Destruction, which means it's unsafe for her to live between these people. Sailor Neptune and Uranus are the only other Scouts that live on this planet. Not here in America but in Japan. They're two of the most powerful fighting machines and will do a lot to help in any new threat. So that's the whole story explained, any questions or doubts?"

"Ok, so I understand our story, what's this got to do with Sailor Moon?"

"Unfortunately even I don't understand. But, the first time I saw her I had this tingling feeling I recognised her from somewhere. And when the moon symbol appeared on her forehead I was convinced that she was the princess. But, after following her for quite a while, I realised she did not resemble the princess whatsoever. Although, I don't blame you Sailor Moon, it's very hard to become like Serenity, she was one of a kind," Luna said proudly. "Anyway, I realised that she must have some connection towards this whole epic, so after tracing back Artemis, we created a new tiara, the most powerful of all. And thus, Sailor Moon was formed."

"Oh, I get it now!" Sailor Venus exclaimed.

"One more question though," Sailor Jupiter interrupted.

"What is it?" Artemis asked patiently.

"Since, we already know each others history and all, do you mind if we reveal our true identities?"

"Yes Jupiter, that's true. I think it's about time," Luna agreed.

"Ok, then I'll go first," Sailor Venus stepped forward. "I am Mina and only 17! I personally think that I'm the beauty of the gang," she said as she untransformed to reveal a glowing Mina. Usagi gasped then stared at the next girl who had already begun the process.

"I'm Lita, also known as Sailor Jupiter and like Mina, only 17! Basically, I'm the 'stay at home and cook' type," and then she untransformed to reveal a tall girl whom Usagi recognised as the girl she'd hung around with.

"I'm Amy, also known as the brain box by the girls."

"I'm Raye, the spiritual one, and like the rest, I'm 17 as well," Sailor Mars finished and Usagi's eyes nearly popped out at the person standing in front of her.

"Your turn," Luna said as all the girls turned expectantly towards the now trembling Usagi.

"I'm Usagi, just came from Japan. And you lot would probably begin to recognise me as the girl who loves pigging out but hates exercise!" Usagi said as she heard the surprised gasps escape from the wide mouthed girls.

"Surprise?" she added uncertainly.

All the girls smiled, "That's great!"

"Cool!"

"You go girl!"

"Nice!"

Usagi smiled, she was glad that the girls didn't seem upset or horrified by this discovery.

"Thanks!"

"Hey, now that we've all been acquainted, why not catch a pizza and celebrate for the newest member in our gang?" Lita asked.

"Yeah, great idea, I'll have pepperoni!" Mina joined in.

"Guys, since we're introduced and all do you mind me pigging out?"

The girls laughed, "Trust me, you'd be no different from Mina."

"Hey!" Mina said mocking hurt.

"Let's go guys; we're wasting too much precious time! And you two kitties can come along as well," Amy added.

"Thanks, I'm touched, it is so great of you to take us mindless 'kitties' along with you," Luna said sarcastically.

"You'll never change Luna!" Artemis put in.

"Shut up!"

"Touché!"

When Luna was about to throw a smart remark back at Aretemis's face there was a loud scream from Raye.

"What happened?" Mina asked looking dazed.

"I was meant to meet Darien about half on hour ago! I'm so late! He's going to kill me!" she said over her shoulder as she began running out the gates of the park, "Catch ya girls later!"

Mina sighed, "There goes another chance for me to bribe Raye into spending some money on me!"

The girls and cats stared at her, "What? Let's go now!"

And as they headed for the nearest Pizza Parlour, they chatted away like they had been friends forever.


	4. Surprise

I Hate You

By: SailorKittyMoon

Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon

Rated: R

Usagi had finally learnt to settle down between her new found friends and also accepted her role as leader of the Senshi. Surprisingly enough, there hadn't been a quarrel about who was going to take this role. The girls respected the Princess's advisor's decision. After a hard and well-earned break from fighting those 'horrifying monsters', the girls had finally decided to have a girl's night in!

Usagi had been packing her night bag for the last 2 hours and still she hadn't got everything ready. She wasn't sure about what to take with her! 'Pink or silver?' she kept on asking herself but in the end all the things that went in her bag were pink. She didn't think it was necessary for her to change just because she had new friends, and besides she didn't think they would say anything to hurt her feelings or go against her. She loved this fact, always knowing that there was always someone you could spend your time with, share your secrets with and mess about with. It was a great feeling, a sure change from the start when she first came to America. Although she still kept in contact with her friends in Japan, of course she couldn't possibly forget them.

"Usagi, Raye's here," she heard her Mum shout from downstairs. Over the past few weeks, Usagi had also started to get used to Raye. Well once you start knowing her better, she wasn't so bad.

"I'll be down in a min mum!" she shouted back. Quickly shoving the rest of the essentials in her bag, she slung it over her shoulder and trampled loudly down the stairs.

"Sweetheart, have you double-checked you've got everything you need?" her mum asked her when she approached the front door after grabbing her jacket.

"Yes Mum," Usagi replied frustratingly.

"That's a good girl, now I don't want you to cause a hassle round Raye's house understood?"

"Yes mum," Usagi droned on in an uninterested voice.

"And I don't want you doing anything … let's just say, don't do anything bad."

"Yes mum," Usagi replied back dully, "Can I go now?"

"Sure dear, and don't sleep in too late."

"Let's go Raye."

"What about Luna?" Raye asked.

"Oh she and Artemis went off somewhere, no idea where though ".

"Oh, right, they're probably discussing some Senshi business or such, what else can you expect from those felines. Let's go then. See ya Miss Tsukino."

"See ya girls!"

"Bye Mum!"

Usagi and Raye chatted away as the made their way towards the Shinto Shrine. As they drew closer to it, Raye began to smirk openly. Usagi looked at her weirdly; she was just about to ask her what the smirk was for when suddenly, they heard a loud squeal coming from behind them. Immediately turning around they both headed towards the trees from where they had heard the sound. The squeal became increasingly louder. Unable to detect the source of this noise, Usagi decided it'd be better if they conducted a plan to find the person (or thing) more quickly.

"Raye, I don't think we'll get there in time at this rate."

"So what's the plan?"

"You take the right and I'll take the left."

"Right!"

Usagi ran towards the left side of the forest, while Raye headed the opposite way. She came to a halt as she thought she could hear the sound more clearly now. She decided against transforming into Sailor Moon. Maybe it wasn't some sort of danger signal anyway. Plus, she didn't want to risk getting caught transforming by any onlookers. She decided to pick up her speed as she noticed a clearing in front. Placing the hood of her jacket on her head in order to deflect the raging sun she slowly began to creep towards the light.

Suddenly, she felt a tight grip around her waist. Unable to hold it in, she opened her mouth to scream. Out of nowhere a hand came over her mouth and she heard a soft whisper in her ear, "Cool it babe, it's just me."

Suddenly recognising the annoying voice, Usagi gasped and then began to panic. What was she going to do? If she hurt the obnoxious loser, she'd have to face the wrath of the fiery princess, and no way was she in the mood of doing so. But on the other hand, what if he tried anything funny with her? She decided if he did, she wouldn't have much of a choice and would just have to show him what she was really made of. She was brought back to reality as she felt a hand slide down her leg.

"Sorry for creeping up on you sweetheart, but I couldn't wait till tonight. I'm going to burst if I can't feel myself inside you," he whispered hotly into her ear.

Usagi suddenly bolted, 'Tonight? Inside you? Yuck!' she thought as the words began to make sense. She began to panic again, 'Please don't do it Darien. I don't want to hurt you but if it comes down to that, I don't think I'll have much of a choice.'

Slowly, Darien's mouth descended onto the heated skin on Usagi's neck as he began to lightly brush her hair away.

"Mmmm you taste delicious!" he growled against her neck.

His hand slowly began to disappear from atop her mouth and she was surprised when she didn't voice a word of protest.

Darien's hand continued its route down her side and then stopped at her hip. She felt him smirk as he nearly reached his goal. 'Stupid Jerk, get your hands off me,' she thought but no words escaped her mouth. She was mesmerised by his knowing touch.

"What the hell her you doing to me Raye, I've never felt more aroused in my life!"

Usagi was painfully brought back to reality as she heard Raye's name being said. Of course! He'd mistaken her for Raye, and all that while she'd held this silent hope that somehow he was attracted to her. Her vision suddenly became hazy as she tried to regain her composure. She decided to get rid of her thoughts although the tears wouldn't stop, she shouldn't be thinking like this. He was a jerk and Raye's boyfriend, just thinking like this made her feel like she was betraying one of her closest friends. She quickly mustered up any dignity she had left and pushed Darien away. Surprised at her actions he quickly grabbed her wrist before she could escape.

"What's wro … Usagi?"

Usagi tears started flowing freely, "Let me go!" she pleaded softly.

Darien held on, "On my God! This was never meant to happen! Where the hell did you come from; last I saw was Raye going down the hill. Hell no!" Darien moaned as he ran his free hand frustratingly through his hair. Usagi struggled harder; she tried to block out any more words he was going to say. God that hurt. Was she really that bad, that just the thought of touching her made him disgusted? She agreed that they had their usual quarrels but this was too much. She hated him for doing this to her. She hated the fact that out of all the boys she had been touched by, his hands affected her the most. She hated him for that!

"I'm sorry," she cried softly and then mustering up all her horsepower, she pulled away and ran off towards the direction where she had come from.

Darien stared at her retreating form, his arm still held in the same position as he had tried to avoid her from running away. "I'm sorry Usagi," he whispered into the now silently blowing wind.

"Usagi!" Raye screamed. Where had that girl gone?

"Sorry Raye, I got a little held up," an out of breath Usagi said appearing behind Raye, making her jump up in surprise. "Sorry!" she apologised again.

"Where the hell did you go?"

"Uh ..."

"Forget that, what happened?"

"Nothing, it was a … cat, yeah a cat."

Raye let a slow breath out, "Wow, I never knew cats could squeal like that?"

"Yeah, neither did I," Usagi muttered under her breath.

"Come on Usagi, we better get going now. We're already late as it is!" Once again the telltale smirk appeared on Raye's face.

"Uh ... Raye if you don't mind me asking … what's with the scary smile?"

"Oh you'll see!" Raye said as the grin on her face spread wider making Usagi shiver.

Upon arriving at the shrine, Usagi and Raye were greeted by three fuming Senshis.

"Don't tell me, you got lost on the way!" Mina said sarcastically.

"We're not like you Mina," Raye muttered as she started to climb up the steps.

As they all headed inside towards Raye's bedroom, Usagi deposited her bag on the polished floor and got rid of her jacket.

"So what have you got planned Raye?"

"Patience is a true virtue".

"Oh hurry up already!"

Raye held up her hand for silence "If you'll wait, I'll promise that you'll love what I've got planned. On the other hand, I do have more boring things in mind. Take your pick?"

"Oh alright, we'll wait but it'd better be quick!"

8 p.m.

"Raye, we've been waiting for over an hour now! Where's that stupid sur- prise you were talking about?" Mina yawned as she tried to finish her sentence.

"They're late!" Raye moaned.

"Who's late?" asked Lita who was now reduced to playing checkers on her own since Amy kept on complaining about how unchallenging it was to play against Lita.

"I'm going to kill them!"

"Kill wh-" Amy's question was left midway, as a loud boom was heard right outside Raye's front door.

"What the hell was that?"

"It's about time!" Raye smirked as she headed towards the door.

As she pulled it open and took a breath to scream her head off at the awaiting crowd, a HUGE WATER BALLOON painfully hit her, smack on the face! She screamed at the top of her lungs and was joined by the screams of the girls who were now being attacked as well.

Lita found safety in the form of a huge, red leather sofa, "This means war," she declared as she sprinted towards the kitchen and grabbed a jug full of water. She ran out towards the living room but unfortunately ran into her most hated (ahem ... desired) person. Ken!

"And where are you off to sweetheart?" he whispered as he grabbed her round the waist and pulled her closer towards himself.

Lita giggled in response receiving a smirk from him. And without being able to hold the in the urge any longer, she tipped the jug's contents onto his head. Ken screamed loudly as the coldness of the water sank into his 'neatly settled messy hair'!

"Eat that sucker," she shouted back as she tried to avoid his grasp.

Ken regained himself just in time before Lita could get any further, "You're not getting away from me that easily," he muttered as he grabbed her wrist and hauled her into his awaiting arms, towards the kitchen sink.

Meanwhile, Amy was being chased involuntarily by Greg.

"Greg, it's very rude to chase a woman you know!" she mumbled over her shoulder trying to run away at the same time.

"Tough luck sweetheart, I'm beginning to acquire a taste for you now. If only you'll stop running, maybe I can show you what I mean."

Amy stopped mid-running and turned around, "Why you self centred, arrogant little-" her curses were left unfinished as Greg hoisted her onto his shoulder and carried her towards the upstairs bathroom.

"Got ya!"

Mina on the other hand was a totally different story, "Can we go outside towards the sprinklers, they're fun!" she squealed without even giving Andrew a chance to chase her.

"Right, and guess what we're going to do there?" Andrew asked suggestively wiggling his eyebrows.

"Err ... play in the water!"

"Yeah, well that's some of it."

"Chad stop it! You're giving me a really bad stitch!"

"Aww, is poor Raye getting tired?"

"Don't tease me; otherwise I really am going to slap you!"

"Why did you invite us round then?"

"Definitely not for this!"

"Oh well, bad luck, and guess what?"

"What?"

"You're running right into the water tank!"

"Perfect! Pay back time!" Raye yelled as she chased Chad back down the driveway.

"Darien, no that's a really bad habit, don't do it! I'm sorry ok!?" Usagi screamed as Darien chased her towards the back of the temple-house!

"Darien, you're meant to be going after Raye!"

"Yeah, but Raye's too fast for me, so I left Chad to it. You on the other hand are more my type!"

"You can't be that slow!"

And before she could utter another word Darien had a firm hold of her.

"Darien let me go!"

"Not before I'm done with you!"

"Darien!" Usagi screamed as she turned around in his firm grip. She stared into his deep midnight blue eyes. "Why are you doing this?"

Darien stared back at her sheepishly "To tell you the truth I think we still have some unfinished business."

"Darien just forget about it, it was an accident, I'm sure it'll never happen again."

"That's the whole problem, I can't 'just forget about it'. Today, when I mistook you for Raye, well I don't know. I just felt that I'm not treating you right. I mean since the first day that I met you, we've always been fighting. We've never held a proper civilised conversation and today I kind of felt like you didn't deserve that. You're actually a very sweet, sensitive girl and I'm no mood of hurting your feelings again."

Usagi stood, shocked for awhile, "Umm. I guess its ok?!"

"Thanks! Oh, and I need to apologise for one more thing."

"Umm ... go on".

"Well," Usagi screamed loudly as Darien emptied a bucketful of water on her already drenched hair.

"So am I forgiven?" Darien asked half smirking and looking half-guilty.

Usagi just stood there, too shocked to speak, just then an evil smirk crossed her face, "Well, I guess I could forgive you," she slowly licked her lips and then walked towards him, like a cheetah about to pounce on its prey. Suddenly Darien's eyes darkened as he watched her tongue slide across her lips and then his gaze dropped to her wet T-shirt which wasn't leaving much to the imagination. He moved an inch forward.

Out of nowhere a thought hit Darien bang on the head, 'Oh My God! Shit, I'm meant to be Raye's boyfriend and her friend is turning me on. This is bad, real bad!'

"Darien?" Usagi asked as he slowly began to space out.

"Huh!?"

"Where did you zone out to?"

"Err ... I was just ... thinking about something".

"Oh right. Hey can I ask you for a favour?"

"Yeah, go ahead".

"Actually two, firstly could you kind of let go of me and secondly, I know you're not intending anything but could you stop staring at my shirt, I'm feeling slightly self-conscious."

"Oh, I'm sorry," Darien mumbled as he let go of her quickly, a faint red blush appearing on his clear face.

"It's ok, now do you want to find the rest of the gang, I think they've had enough, 'Let's drown the girls' for one day'."

"Yeah, come on then."

9 p.m.

Finally, after getting the girls of the guys backs (how the hell did that happen), the wild lot decided to settle down, for a peaceful quiet evening.

Like that's ever going to happen, after the girls had finished thrashing the guys into prunes, they decided to play a risky game of truth or dare!

Hey guys, thanks for all your reviews (although I didn't get many pout!). Hope you'll enjoy this chapter, the next ones going to be called 'Truth or Dare', and I'm not giving any hints on what's going to happen in it, 'cause it's meant to be a surprise! So enjoy and I'll try to update soon, thanks again and please review.


	5. In between a game of truth and dare

I Hate You!

By: SailorKittyMoon

Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon

Rated: R

"Well, well, well! Now who shall we start with?" Ken asked the half-asleep crowd as he ran a lean hand against his firm jaw.

"Why don't we just pick names out of a hat?"

"Very smart Mina never knew you could think like that," Andrew mused as he received a giggle from Mina.

As no one made a move to grab the paper or hat, Raye sighed heavily and then muttered sarcastically, "Ok guys, leave it all to me, you all just relax and get to know each other!" She picked herself up and headed towards her bedroom.

"You know, we could just go to Florida, its closer isn't it?"

"Yeah, but why not the new beach house that Mina's parents rented, remember she gave us an offer."

"Actually that's not a bad idea, let's ask the girls about what they think," Darien said thoughtfully.

You're probably wondering what the hell is going on here. Well, you see the guys had been planning a summer vacation off to some place nice and warm. But, they still weren't sure about where to go.

As Raye came back, now carrying a hat in a one hand and a pad and pen in the other, the guys decided to settle down and leave the discussion for another time. Just as they were about to begin, Darien decided to interrupt.

"Guys, I really need to use the loo now, I'll be back in a sec," he said, excusing himself from the group.

"Yeah, and take your time, I can't think of anything more fun than waiting for you to come back. I mean seriously, it's not like we have a life or anything!" Greg groaned sarcastically.

"I'll make sure I do that, wouldn't want you to miss out on any 'fun'!"

As Darien headed for the toilets, the others decided to continue with the game.

"So who's gonna go first?" Chad chattered in a spooky voice, as he rustled around with the papers in the hat and slowly began to draw. "Ah ha! Mina".

Mina squealed in anticipation, "I choose ... dare!"

"Oh, our Mina's getting daring is she? Well let's see," Chad murmured as he tried to think of something.

"I know," quickly all eyes turned towards Andrew as an evil glint appeared in his eyes. "How about, you have to run down the street."

"Oh that's nothing!" Mina complained.

"You haven't heard the whole of it yet sweetheart, as I was saying. You have to run down the street in nothing but your underwear!" he finished triumphantly as a gasp was heard from the girls and a cheer of encouragement from the boys.

"Andrew!" Mina screamed, blushing to a deep crimson. "That's gonna be so embarrassing!"

"I thought you wanted a dare!"

"I did but ... oh hell, fine!"

Andrew grinned.

"Mina, surely you wouldn't get that carried away!" Usagi protested.

"I can't help it, a dare's a dare!"

"That a girl" Chad joined in.

"Well, if you're gonna embarrass yourself, I'm not stopping you. But I'm not gonna stand here and watch you either. I'm outta her," Usagi muttered as she raced from the room. She wasn't used to seeing this sort of stuff. Maybe the others were but when she used to play truth or dare with her friends in Japan, it never got down to running around the street more than half-naked!

She entered the first room she came across in the corridor. As she stepped in, she realised that the room belonged to Raye. It was covered in darkness except for a faint glow coming from a light fire, causing scary shadows to form on the walls. Usagi was just able to make out faint outlines of the bed and a few other accessories lying around the room. She headed for a shelf of books Raye had placed in the far corner of the room. She carefully took one book out and began to study it, unable to understand a thing it said. The words were all mumbo jumbo to her, written in some foreign language or something. She placed the book back in its place and continued to draw another book from the shelf, quickly forgetting about her surroundings as she studied book after book.

Darien was heading back to the front room to continue with the game. He'd decided to go out for a little fresh air due to all that sexual frustration that had started to build inside him. He knew that the person causing this wasn't his fiery little maiden either, but another little minx.

As he passed Raye's room, he could here weird chattering coming from inside. Recognising the voice instantly, his lips curled into a cheeky smirk. Slowly creeping up behind her, he moved his mouth close to Usagi's ear, "Boo!"

Usagi jumped a mile in the air, but just before she could scream, a firm hand landed on her mouth. Usagi groaned, not again! She was just about to tell him who she was when Darien slowly removed his hand from her mouth.

"What you reading, Usagi?" he asked, Usagi looked up, surprised.

"Err ... just looking at some of Raye's books," she answered.

"You understand what they say?"

"Nope, I'm trying to read 'em but I don't think that's how they're meant to be pronounced."

"Here, let's have a look" Darien began to read the book in a weird language.

Usagi stared up at him as if he was from another planet, "You can read that?" she asked surprised.

"Sure, Raye taught me how to, you don't think all we do is make out in our spare time, do you?"

"No. Of course not," Usagi muttered blushing at the fact that she had just been caught.

Darien grinned, "Its ok! I think people do get a little suspicious at the amount of time we spend together."

Usagi smiled back at him, "Thanks, I guess."

"Anyhow, you planning on getting back to the game anytime soon? I think they're probably going to send a search squad out for us soon."

Usagi laughed, "In a bit, I don't think Mina would've finished her dare yet," Usagi stuck her tongue out in distaste. Darien started to relax a little, now that he was sure that his 'little problem' wasn't going to be repeated.

"Well, I guess I'll stay awhile as well then, I'm in no mood of getting back just yet."

"Ok, so can I ask you something then?"

"Yeah, sure. Go ahead."

"How did you and Raye meet each other?"

"Why don't you ask Raye that?"

"I dunno, I don't think she'll tell me everything anyhow."

"Fine then. Well it's really silly actually. Raye forced me to go out with her on our first date."

Usagi laughed at this.

"But then, we started to get to know each other a little better, and I realised she's pretty cook and I kinda thought we looked good together," he muttered, shrugging.

"That's sweet!"

"So you tell me now, ever had a boyfriend?"

"Nope, I think it's really stupid anyhow."

"I'm surprised, you're quite sexy actually," Darien grinned as Usagi began to blush.

"Anyway, let's change the subject," Usagi quickly said.

"Sure, what do you wanna talk about now?"

"Ok, I'm going to feel like a right twat asking you this, and I know it'd do me more good to ask the girls and all. But ..." Usagi hesitated for awhile. "How was your first kiss?" (You've probably guessed what this is leading to!)

Darien looked at her, he was surprised at the fact that she would even be asking him these questions, but a small spark of joy flowed inside of him a the fact that she could confide in him like that. Usagi was also thinking along the same lines as him. She was surprised at herself for being able to share this sort of stuff with him, to ask him these questions; to ... you get the picture!

"Well, it was nice, I guess."

"You mean Raye's not such a great kisser than?"

"Who said I was talking about Raye? I've had more girlfriends than just Raye you know."

"Anyone special?"

Usagi noticed as Darien's eyes suddenly became bleary. He quickly wiped away the tears that hadn't even begun to fall yet.

"Yeah, there was this one girl."

"What was her name?"

"Julian. It's a lovely name isn't it?"

"Yeah."

"And that was the first compliment I gave to her as well."

Usagi gave him a small smile, coming straight from the heart.

"If you don't mind me asking, what happened?"

"She died," Darien said simply.

Usagi gasped, "How'd she ... I mean how old were you then?"

"I was 15, so was she ... she was the best thing that ever happened to me. Mind you, Raye's great but it does hurt a little when I think about Julian."

"Yeah, how'd she die?" Usagi asked tentatively.

"Got murdered, by her fucking dad," he muttered darkly, anger arising. "Stupid bastard, I would've killed him on the spot if I had the chance!"

Usagi slowly moved closer to him, trying to comfort him. She'd never thought a person like Darien could have such a sad past life. He'd always seemed happy and satisfied by life the way he acted. You'd have to be a pretty 'emotionally understanding' person to understand the pain he'd gone through the time of his first love's death. She put her arms warmly around him, like a mother to her child. Darien just sat there, staring off into space.

The atmosphere suddenly became hot as Usagi recalled the position her and Darien were in right at this moment. She unconsciously tightened her grip around Darien and was now aware of the fact that he was moving closer to her. She drew her face up to look at his and gasped in surprise as she realised their faces were inches away from the others. Unable to control herself, she stood on her tiptoes as Darien did the same, his mouth moving down to consume hers.

Their lips met in a heart-wrenching kiss, Usagi grabbed at the material of Darien's shirt tightly while his hands wandered aimlessly in her hair. It felt like a huge rocket had just exploded, that nothing could be done to stop it. Darien nudged lightly at Usagi's lips, begging for entrance. She could feel his aroused state against her leg as he pulled her head back to delve deeper into her mouth, after being allowed to explore her mouth. Darien moaned as he felt Usagi's hand slip beneath his shirt and her hand began to draw in circular motions around his stomach. 'Why did she have to pick that place?' he thought, as the urge for him to take her right her in Raye's room, on Raye's bed became stronger. His hand began to enter into her blouse, heading upwards. Usagi moaned as she felt his hand right underneath her heaving bosom. She should stop him, but how the hell was she going to when she couldn't even stop herself?!

"Usagi have," Raye started, as she was about to enter her room. "Oh my God!"

So what do you think? I know the plot's a little weird, changing from cheery to dull and then to passion and all those but bear with me. I couldn't think of a better one! I know you're eager to know what happens after Raye finds them making out. And thanks for your reviews.

Poetina: Thanks for your review. And I hope you don't still hate me, I've got the next chap up. And I'll try to add chap 6 up soon as well.

Magenta-potter: Hey, I'm glad you like the fic! Tell me what you think of this chap!

Nikitsuki: Hey, why have you stopped writing, I was hoping for your advice on my fic. What do you think of my new chap?


	6. Unwanted feelings

I Hate You!

By: SailorKittyMoon

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon

Rated: R

The couple hastily pulled away and Darien quickly removed his hand from under Usagi's top, Usagi following in suite.

"Raye it's not what it seems," Usagi started.

"Usagi, I never thought he could do this to you as well," Raye muttered, half disappointed.

"What?" Usagi asked, slightly confused.

"Him kissing you was a dare; I never thought you'd fall for him. Honestly, I placed a bet on that!"

Darien half smirked, "You actually believed that there was still a woman who could resist my charms?" he asked with a mock-hurt look on his face.

Raye laughed, "Big headed or what!"

Usagi had been quiet all this time; she could feel the tears beginning to sting her eyes. 'I'm not going to cry!' she told herself firmly.

Raye noticing Usagi's stiff posture and suddenly came to a realisation, "You don't mind do you Usagi? I mean, it was only a little game you know. We didn't want to get too serious."

"No, it's ok. I was being stupid anyway," Usagi choked out.

Raye gave a relieved sigh.

"I don't blame you for kissing him though, nobody can resist him. That's why I'm not really fond of having the most handsome guy as my boyfriend. Anyhow, you two wanna get back now. I've still got a lot of bantering to hear from the rest of the gang," she gave a tired out sigh.

Darien placed an arm around Raye's waist, "Don't worry sweetheart, it happens!" and then proceeded to give her a long, soft kiss, which was changing quickly to a very passionate one.

Usagi blushed and quickly retreated from the room before she had to add another comment. Gods she was mortified, and the hatred she had had for Darien increased by notches.

As she entered the front room, she was bombarded by questions from the guys and the scouts.

"Usagi, please say you didn't kiss him," Mina moaned.

"Of course she didn't. Did you?" Lita asked hopefully.

"Um ... is it bad if I did?"

"You answer that yourself! I've just lost 20 bucks," Lita groaned as she handed over her money to the guys, Mina following soon after.

Only Ami could see the pain etched on Usagi's face. She'd known that this was most likely a bad idea and she'd tried to tell the others but would they listen? She'd tried not to get involved in any of this and so avoided making a bet. She felt for Usagi, it was like a heart-breaking memory that was planted in her, something that even Usagi didn't understand, just felt (hard to explain).

"Who's gonna get the love sick pups out their room, I'm not so sure I can live after seeing another of their making out sessions," Ami interrupted, trying to divert the subject. She was going to have to have a talk with Usagi later.

"Not me," Greg said holding up his hands.

"Me neither," the rest of them agreed except for Andrew. He on the other hand was holding a devilish grin on his face, "Let's see how far those two get without any interruptions. I made it a point to get rid of Darien's condoms before we got here."

Chad, Greg and Ken gave an evil laugh, "We'll just have to wait then," and no doubt, two minutes later a loud groan was heard from the room across the corridor.

A ruffled and extremely aroused Darien headed towards his ex-best friends. He was going to murder them.

"Who-the-hell-did-that?" his words were coming out in gasps as if he was trying his best not to just finish the deed.

"Did what Dar-?" Andrew asked innocently.

Darien gave a triumphant smirk, "I should've guessed it'd be you Drew."

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh, you as hell know what I'm talking about. Now hand them over."

Andrew gulped, knowing he'd been cornered. "You see, I kinda left them at your apartment. I'm sorry; I never thought you'd need 'em. Honestly!"

"I'm not falling for that again, you're gonna pay," Darien lunged himself at the already expecting Andrew and lucky for him, he had his guard up.

"Now, now, we can sort this um-little problem out like civilised men can't- "he was cut off as he was attacked by Darien.

"That's it," Usagi said loudly, finally getting annoyed by the childish behaviour. "Darien get off Andrew."

"What-"

"Darien, do as she says," Raye bit out as she joined Usagi.

"But-"

"Darien, you heard her, now budge," this coming from Lita.

"Hey-"

"Darien, you heard her once," this time it was Mina.

"Sheesh, what is wrong with you people?"

"We expect Usagi's orders to be obeyed, and that includes from you as well."

"And that's because?"

"An explanation isn't necessary."

"Oh fine," Darien said, he wasn't going to get his orders from any girl but the huntress looks in their eyes were enough to warn him off.

Andrew, Greg, Chad and Ken looked on in surprise. Girls sure are hard to understand, they thought.

Darien groaned inwardly as he settled back down on the settee. He hated to admit it, but Usagi sure had turned him on pretty bad, and it wasn't meant to progress from anything but a simple kiss. The dare had started out innocently with Darien claiming that he was irresistible with it came to woman. Raye and the girls had obviously disagreed, and to prove their point they'd dared him to kiss Usagi, hoping that she wouldn't fall for him. Of course that story he'd made up helped a lot. But the look in her eyes afterwards was unforgettable. Yes, he did regret his actions and if there was anyway that he could make her feel better now, he would do it. But, by now she probably hated his guts, no surprise there though. He deserved it.

I know it's a little short but I wasn't sure how you lot would take the twist. I guess you were expecting for Raye to be furious with them and all, but have patience that time will come. Lol! Thanks for all your reviews. I'll add your names in the next chap and tell you how extremely grateful I am.


End file.
